


你算哪块小饼干

by SSZX



Category: SSZX
Genre: M/M, 发情, 酒店
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSZX/pseuds/SSZX





	你算哪块小饼干

眼看柏天辛症况不好，萧尹就干脆找了一个酒店随便开了一个房，然后把他带了进去。

柏天辛连床都没来得及上，就一下瘫软在门旁的墙角边。萧尹在确认没有人之后就把门反锁了。

柏天辛脸红得不行，而且一直都一深一浅地喘息着。萧尹按在他的肩上：“天辛，你怎么样了？”

“哈……好……好难受…”柏天辛也不知道自己怎么了，声音居然变得如此酥软勾人。他控制不住自己的手，一直都在扯自己的衣服，脖子上打着的领结都被松开了大半。

他抓住了萧尹的衣领，然后把萧尹拉到自己面前：“快……快帮我…”

萧尹被他甜甜的糖果味儿的信息素所吸引了，他忍不住上前就抱住柏天辛吻了起来。

这次是你先招惹我的！

灵巧的舌尖在柏天辛口腔中搅动，二人唇舌分离的时候，隐约可见一根银丝相连。整个房间都充斥着那种甜甜的味道，令人欲罢不能。

萧尹的脸也隐隐地泛起了红晕，这是他第一次清醒的时候近距离看柏天辛。柏天辛虽然喜欢打架，但长得却不是那种糙汉子的样子，毕竟是omega。他身量看起来还是很纤瘦的，明眸皓齿，脸上多了点害羞的表情，看起来可爱极了。

柏天辛搂住了萧尹到脖子，萧尹像是被勾了魂一般，一把就抱起柏天辛，然后把他平瘫在床上。

柏天辛的衣服早就被自己拽得松松垮垮的了，有一种朦胧的美感，他的唇角边还留着刚才接吻时的涎液，而且眼神迷离，甜甜的信息素甚是勾人。

萧尹看着这样一副活色生香的画面，喉结不禁上下滚动一下，他身上也开始燥热起来了。

柏天辛难受极了，他在床上翻来翻去，一只手抓住了萧尹的衣角，然后把他拽到了床上。

萧尹双手在床上撑着，他正好看着眼前这张羞红的脸，明明都是有孩子的人了，现在居然也还会表现地这么纯情。

就在萧尹发呆的时候，柏天辛就动手解开了他的衣服。

两个人上身现在都是裸着的了，萧尹又开始狂热地吻上他红润的唇瓣。

“唔唔——”萧尹的吻技很是不错，但他只跟柏天辛做过，可以说在这种事情上面还是有一种特殊的天赋吧，也可谓无师自通。

很快床下的衣服一层叠着一层，两个人都露着盈白的胴体。前戏做足后，柏天辛脸上都快红得要滴血了。他从来没有想过，以前作为校霸，老大的他，会在这个人身下雌伏着。

萧尹先声明：“这次是你自愿的，事后千万不能说我什么啊！”

“好……我好难受，你……快点……”谈话间，柏天辛双腿间就流出了汩汩透明色的水液，他也没想到自己的身体会敏感到这个程度。

萧尹说完，就在他耳边轻声道：“那我可以进去了吗？”

柏天辛一边喘息，一边说道：“可……可以……啊——”话还没说完，萧尹就将他的腿大开，将巨物贯穿了他的身体。

柏天辛早就见识过萧尹的那物的尺寸了，而且还体验过，所以早就有心理准备了。可是时隔多年，再承受这根东西，还是有些不习惯。

“啊…啊啊——”萧尹慢慢地抽动起来，他故意做的没有规律，柏天辛刚刚适应了慢速，可是他这时又深深地顶了进去，打他一个措手不及。

柏天辛似乎被情欲冲昏了头脑，所以丝毫未察觉自己叫得很淫乱。萧尹倒是很喜欢他叫的声音，他咬住了柏天辛的耳垂，在他耳边轻声细语道：“宝贝儿，舒不舒服？”

“啊！”柏天辛摇了摇头，“还要……啊……不够！你行不行？”

上次萧尹是喝了酒才会那样的，这次柏天辛竟然说他不行，萧尹眼神霎时间就变了：“好啊，你竟然敢说我不行！”

“那你就用实际行动……啊啊——”话没说完，萧尹就将他按在床上，顶进了深处。柏天辛被这么一刺激，不禁叫出了声。

萧尹可是九深一浅地在他的穴里进进出出。

“嗯——嗯嗯…啊——啊…”

“怎么样，行不行啊？”萧尹与握住了柏天辛的手，扣住了他的手指，然后高高地举过了头顶。

柏天辛满意地点了点头：“还——啊…还可以……嗯……啊……”

后面流出的水液越来越多，萧尹替撸动着柏天辛前端挺立的那物，很快那物就溢出些许白浊。

“啊……嗯啊——”萧尹抽插地越来越快了，令人脸红心跳“啪啪啪”的声音响彻整个房间。而且萧尹一次比一次进得要深，恨不得连囊袋都要塞进去。

紫黑色的巨物，在红肿滚烫的小穴内律动着，萧尹又吻住了柏天辛的双唇，舌尖如毒蛇一般在他口腔里搅动摩擦，不给柏天辛一丝喘息的机会，柏天辛未来得及咽下的津液顺着嘴角滑下，沾湿了酒店上的白色床单。

一种窒息感扑面而来，柏天辛终于受不了了，要推开萧尹。可是此刻的萧尹情欲未解，他死死地锁住了柏天辛的手。他的眼球上隐隐布着些血丝：“怎么，你又想逃了吗？”

“啊！不，我不是——”柏天辛连忙想要解释，可是他力气就像被抽尽了一般，被萧尹压着怎么也起不来。

而就在这时，萧尹将他抱起来，以一种很微妙的姿势进入。

“啊——太深了，不行！”柏天辛拼命地向上，而萧尹却双手握住了他的腰，然后让他往下坐，“啊啊——”

“混蛋！”柏天辛很想给萧尹一拳，但他说过自己是自愿的……

萧尹又不知道从哪里弄来了一条红色的丝带，他一边抽动着，一边用那条红丝带把他和柏天辛的一只手绑在一起。

这样一来，柏天辛无论怎么挣扎都挣不开萧尹的身边。

也不知道做了多久，柏天辛身上都是那种暧昧不清的痕迹，萧尹果然是属狗的，咬起人来那么厉害。

“啪啪啪——”那种声音仍持续着。

柏天辛眼前一片朦胧，他有些看不清东西了，可是穴内的那物不消反增，柏天辛立刻慌了：“别……别射进去！别射在里面！”

萧尹却笑着说：“你是怕怀孕吗？”

“不——啊啊——”一股滚烫的精液射进了他的身体中，他眼前一黑，后来也不知道发生了什么。


End file.
